Invading Your Heart
by Blackhand45
Summary: Gaz and Zim. Enemies to friends to something more? After a shared interest brings the two together a friendship is forged, but when those feeling begin to deepen, both find themselves questioning the path they walk.
1. Chapter 1

Dib leaned against the cold metal wall as he was waiting he stared at the door in front of him. Once again the boy found himself fighting his arch nemesis in a battle to save Earth. The Membrane child had tracked the alien to a power plant. He wasn't sure what the Irken was up to here, but he knew it couldn't have been any good.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming down from the hall to his right. Even though he had a feeling of who it was, he prepared his homemade laser gun and stared into the dimly-lit hall.

"Don't you dare leave me behind like that again," growled a cold voice.

"Sorry Gaz but I saw Zim and was hoping to catch him," Dib replied as he eased up. "I'm glad it just you behind me. At first I thought he had tricked me."

"Well you're lucky that this plant was built like a goddamn hallway, because it would be a lot easier for him if we both got separated and lost," she retorted.

"He should be in there," Dib said as he turned to look at the door. He then turned back to his sister with a worried look.

Rolling her eyes, Gaz pushed her brother to the side and reached for the handle on the door. "You know I can handle myself Dib," she said slightly irritated with him.

Even though Dib knew this to be true he couldn't help but worry. Zim had become too dangerous for him to fight alone and found himself fighting the Alien with his sister more often than he would like. The only positive about this was that it was finally an excuse to hangout with her.

Gaz cautiously opened the door and peered into the room. It was a decent sized square room with a metal staircase leading to a catwalk that crossed the length of the room. The room was decently lit but there were still a few dark spots most of them were along the catwalk. A maze of large pipes stretched out over the floor at the other end of the maze was another door with a sign above it. Although she couldn't read it, she had a feeling it was the place they were looking for.

Gaz turned to Dib and gave him the all-clear sign. Slowly the two pressed forwarded and crouched by one of the pipes. Dib stuck his head out and began scanning the room for himself. Suddenly he ducked back down as a bright red bean zipped through the air passing through were his head had been.

"Foolish Dib Stink. You won't stop me this time!" shouted a voice from the darkness.

With only the angle of the laser to go off of Dib quickly fired back in that direction.

"I've stopped you before Zim! Today won't be any different!" Dib yelled back as he watched blue beam dash across the room. He knew it was risky to be watching it, but he was hoping that the light would help him spot Zim.

Luckily for him as the beam hit the wall it shined off of what he could tell was Zim's weapon. Quickly he turned to where Gaz was to info her of the Irkens location, but as he looked over he realized Gaz wasn't there anymore. He quickly darted his eyes around the room and found her. She had made her way over to the staircase of the catwalk and was slowly starting her way up.

Now knowing what she was up to Dib knew he had to keep the Irken's attention on him. This would be risky, but they both knew Zim wasn't very strong and getting close up gave them a decent advantage.

"See no matter how hard you try I will always beat you and save my planet," screamed Dib as he opened fire and darted for the next pipes in front of him. His enemy returned each one of his shots, but Dib zig zagged out of each beam's path. He had reached his cover without a scratch and could hear a growl in the darkness.

"If you're so brave human why don't you step out of your cover and fight me," bellowed Zim.

"This coming from guy hiding in the shadows," Mocked Dib. More frustrated noises echoed from Zim's location. Dib knew he had the Irkens full attention but most importantly Zim was now frustrated and this usually resulted in him making more mistakes. Deciding to press his way forward. He jumped over the pipe and dash to the next one. The room lit up as the two opened fire on to each other.

Just as Dib was about to dive into his cover one of the red beams collided with his left shoulder. Ignoring the burning sensation he duck into cover. Once down he peered over to the hole in his clothing. The revealed skin shone a bright red and as he sat there the pain made itself known. The teen reach into one of the many pockets on the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a small jar of green gel. It was aloe. A special type of aloe he had begun making to fight all the laser burns he had been getting. Dib opened the jar and scooped out some of the green gel and started to slowly apply it to the burn.

His finger circled the burn with the gel and gradually the pain began to pass. He knew that the gel would need more time to properly heal but for now it would at least stop the pain. However he didn't have the time to sit here he needed to distract Zim.

Zim began to speak "Stop hiding you-"

Before he could finish Gaz had sprung her attack.

"Got yo-"she too was cut off by maniacal laughter that now filled the room.

"Thought it would be so easy didn't you pathetic worm?"

Dib was confused with what it was going but suddenly saw a red beam of light zoom across the room from the opposite position Zim was originally. The beam hit its intended target and Dib heard Gaz winced in pain.

"Gaz!"

"I'm fine, Dib" she grunted

"Not for long," laughed Zim

To Dibs horror Zim began opening fire on Gaz. Each one of the shots fired came from a different corner making it very hard for Dib to shoot back at his nemesis, but nonetheless he wouldn't just sit there and let his sister get shot up. As he shot wildly he began his ran towards the catwalk.

"Oh, trying to help your weak sister. Well don't worry I have something special for you too."

Just as Dib approach the staircase a small metal disc with spider legs shoot out of its hiding spot catch the teen off guard. Before he could react to its presence, the desk shout out purplish energy tentacles that quickly wrapped around Dib's arms and legs. Laughter once again filled the room.

"Foolish humans, you've fallen right into my trap."

The device slowly moved Dib until he could finally see the Irken standing triumphantly on the catwalk. Zim's foot atop of his sister's stomach. Many parts of her shirt had been burned off revealing the charred skin beneath, however to Dib's relief she was still breathing.

"Let her go Zim. You can have me but leave her out of this"

"Well you see there's a problem with your request Dib-beast."

The alien lifted his leg up off her stomach.

"Your smelly sister has also been a thorn in my side lately and I can't suffer a rival, even an insignificant one as her. So I will kill you both"

As finished put his foot down onto her throat. With a smirk across his face he watch his mortal enemy react.

"NOOOO"

Zim broke into laughter and Dib closed his eyes. The laughter was quickly replaced by a snapping noise and a high pitched scream. Upon opening his eyes, Dib, saw Zim reeling on the ground his leg contorted and Gaz slowly getting up. As the Irken thrashed about a strange device fell out of his pocket and plummeted to the ground below. It shattered upon impact.

Dib felt his constraints being loosened and was soon dropped by the device. He quickly rushed up to his sister. The Irken screaming had finally stopped. He arrived to find Gaz leaning on the guard rail and locked into a deadly stare off with Zim. Neither one of them moved or glanced Dibs way.

"You okay Gaz" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have more pressing issues right now," her voice was riddled with pain. She still refused to look away from Zim.

He took this as her way of saying she was fine. He then turned his attention to the alien lying on the floor in front of them. His gun now pointed at the Irkens head.

"I told you. You will always lose."

Zim just growled in response.

"Oh got nothing to say," Dib gloated.

"Dib just kill him already"

Dib turned to stare at a sister.

"Oh don't worry Gaz he's incapacitated"

"Well then you deserve what you're about to get"

Dib gave his sister a confused look, but then suddenly felt something sweep his legs out from under him and he fell face forward onto the catwalk.

"We'll see who's the loser once I blow this place up." shouted Zim as his PAK legs carried him down to the ground below.

Out of frustration Dib slammed his fist into the catwalk. He could hear zim slam the door below them.

"Nice going Dib," growled Gaz "Now this is going to take longer"

"I'm sorry Gaz I forgot he had those."

"You forgot! And here I thought you were

supposed to be prepared for anything against him," mocked Gaz.

Dib picked himself off the ground. Once up he began shifting through his pockets for his jar of aloe.

"Here you need some" he said as he opened the jar. Gaz just stood there staring at him. Sighing he stuck his fingers into the gel and scooped some out. Gaz shivered when he began applying the gel to the burnt areas of her skin.

"Still not used to it"

She only nodded her head in response. Dib slightly chuckled, but stopped as he started to examine her burns. Most of them the skin had just bubbled, but in a few areas the skin had turned black. He knew if it wasn't for his gel there would be permanent damage to her.

"You sure you're okay? These are pretty bad."

"Yes." she said stiffly? as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he put the jar back into his pocket.

"Yeah, and thanks" she said quietly.

"No problem Gaz. I wouldn't be much of a brother if I just let you suffer."

"Let's just get this over with"

Gaz pulled yourself off off the railing and began making her way down the catwalk. The two of them had arrived at the door Zim had left through. Dib stared at the sign above the door it read control room. Just as he was about to turn the handle he started to hear yelling coming from the other side. He quickly turned to Gaz and stared at her with a confused look. She too was confused by the yelling. Was this some kind of trap that Zim was trying, Dib thought to himself.

Deciding there was only one way to find out, Dib reached for the handle and slowly opened the door just a crack so they could peek in. What they saw shocked them. Zim stood in front of a large computer screen and on its display for two larger looking Irkens.

"I'm being set up, my Tallest," Screamed the alien.

"No you're not our readings show the florpus originated from Earth and we know you caused it." Said the Irken with red eyes.

"Why else would Earth show up in our flight path? Continued the Irken with purple eyes.

"I wanted to show the Tallest my success," Zim said, shaking.

"That success almost killed our entire fleet Zim and now you must be punished and we know what to do for it." Smirked the Irken with red eyes.

"No my Tallest I…" before Zim could finished the Irken with purple eyes cut him off. "Silence Zim."

Zim shut his mouth and his antenna dropped down as stared down at his feet.

"Good, now your punishment is to learn the truth. So you see Zim your mission is a lie. You are not an invader and you will never be one because we exiled you to that planet as you are nothing but a defective and a disgrace to our people." Lectured the Irken with red eyes.

"You are to never leave that planet and don't contact anyone off world either, or we will destroy you. Do we make ourselves clear Zim," asked the Irken with purple eyes. Zim didn't respond he just continued to stare at the screen.

"Do we make ourselves clear Zim," demand the red eyed Irken.

Finally Zim spoke. "Yes, my Tallest" The membrane children could tell there was a great amount of sadness in Zim voice.

"Enjoy your pathetic new home, Zim," joked the Irken with purple eyes. Both of the tall Irkens began to break into laughter as they cut the transmission.

Zim continued to stare at the blank screen and for a long time no one moved until finally Dib pushed the door open. With his gun raised he slowly walked towards the alien. Each step he took Dib was worried that Zim would do something, but the alien never moved. Once close enough Dib pressed his gun against the Irken's head. He stood prepared to pull the trigger but everything about this didn't feel right. He always wanted to beat him but never like this. In the end though he decided it was best to take the shot. However just as he was about to pull the trigger he felt someone lowering his arm. He glanced to his right to see Gaz. He stared at her with a puzzled look.

"There's no point Dib he's already dead,"Gaz said as she turned to look at Zim and if he's not well he's kind of stuck here now," she continued.

Dib only nodded in agreement and decided it was probably better if you took the alien in alive. He began rummaging through his pockets once more to find his pair of handcuffs.

"You really can fit a lot into your pockets," spoke Gaz

"Well you never know what you'll need," responded Dib as he pulled the cuffs out. He returned his attention to the Irken but found the spot he had occupied was now vacant. Dib gently pushed his sister aside.

"Don't you push…" she stopped as she realized what he was looking at.

"He's gone"


	2. Chapter 2

One year later...

Tapping her finger onto the table Gaz waited for her brother to finally come downstairs. She signed, the two siblings were in their last year of high skool and Dib still needed her to wake up. If only he didn't get held back for missing so many days of skool.

Another couple of minutes passed and she was starting to get frustrated. Peeking down at her phone she read the time. 7:00. Gaz finally had enough. If he wanted to be late that was nice for him, but she wouldn't be. As she got up she announced her departure to Dib. When no call came back she shrugged and began her march to skool.

Although the Membranes siblings could both drive, they preferred to walk as the skool was only fifteen minutes away and Gaz preferred these walks even more when she was able to do them without Dib. It wasn't a hatred of him, but more about how he had a way of annoying her that she hated. Skool already wasn't her favorite thing and having to start it already bothered made it a-hundred times worse.

Her morning walk came to an end as she ascended up the skool steps and enter into the hallway. She quickly walked to her locker, stuffed her unneeded items into it, and got to her history class just as the bell rang.

"Good morning Gaz," her teacher said. She ignored him and moved towards her sit in the back. Gaz was always the first one in as she wanted the seat in the back right corner. No one would ever dared sit next to her. Thus she was always left alone. It didn't bothered her, in fact, she preferred it this way as it gave her more time to sneak in gaming and to possibly take a nap here and there. Today was one of those days and she was just getting ready to shut her eyes when the teacher called everyone's attention. She froze when her gaze moved up to the teacher.

Standing next to Mr. Buckle was an average height teen with black hair that was slicked back. He wore black jeans and a magenta T-shirt. He would be your average teenager if it wasn't for his strange green skin.

"Class today we have a student who is returning to school." He spoke as he turned to the strange looking teen. "Please tell us your name."

"My name is Zim," uttered the Irken.

"Alright, Zim take a seat and we will start today's class"

He began to walk and Gaz soon realized he planned on taking the seat next to her. Once he was seated the two locked eyes and glared at each other. A minute had passed and neither one of them had stopped their glare, but just as it seems like it would continue Zim decided to turn his attention to the board. Gaz however continued to stare at him.

She was puzzled at the aliens reappearance. It had been a whole year without her or Dib seeing him. Even weirder was that Zim didn't even cause any trouble for the planet during this time. Regardless of this fact Dib was fearing the worst and prepared in every way possible. Gaz kind of expected this outcome as she had a good idea of what the Irken was up to. Zim had become troubled after his meeting with his leaders. The alien decided to distract himself and what he ended up choosing was video games.

It was five months after Zim's disappearance and Gaz had just gotten her hands on the new highly anticipated MMO Battle Blades. A game with a huge world, intense action, and most important to her the largest pvp ever with 100 vs 100. Gaz was so excited to level up and show some noobs there place. However she had soon discovered that she need to beat a certain boss before she could play pvp and that boss proved to be a real challenge.

Her tenth attempt at killing the boss had failed and Gaz was close to destroying her computer. Twitching slightly she angrily minimized the game and opened the web browser on her computer. Researching ways to beat the boss eventually lead her to discover that there was a glitch in the boss that made it necessary for another person to be there. She gaon as she hated the idea of needing help in a game, yet she really wanted to play the pvp so she decided to let it happen just this once. began to search for somebody to help her. Most were uninterested in helping as they wanted to move onto other content.

Gaz deciding this was going nowhere gave up, however seconds before she was about to log off someone private message her saying they would help her. She sent him her coordinates. After a bit of waiting the person arrived and waved at her. His name was DestroyerofEarth and as she looked at his level she gasped. He was already level one hundred and seventy five, the highest level in the game, even though the game had only come out less than a month ago.

The fight with the boss was incredibly quick as the high level player pretty much one shot it for her. Before he left he sent Gaz a friend request and said if she ever wanted help again or just to do some missions to just ask. At first she was going to decline and just go on her way, but as she was about to click she realized how nice it might be to have such a high level player willing to help her.

As the month passed Gaz continued to hang out with Destroyer. She had finally got him into pvp and they had become a force to be reckoned with. Thanks to all the high level gear Destroyer had given her and her own skills, Gaz, could easily hold her own against any of the higher level players. Destroyer one the other hand was such a high level that no one could match him and he always left a path of bodies in his wake.

Although they were powerful they had started to lose a few matches due to them being uncoordinated. This was unacceptable to Gaz. So she talked Destroyer into joining a voice chat.

"Hello," said Gaz testing her mic to see if he could hear her. Of all she could expect she was not expecting his voice.

"Hello internet friend," it shouted. Silence fell between the two as Gaz was too shocked to believe who it was, but eventually the voice broke the silence.

"Um, hello you were just speaking a moment ago,"

Finally she spoke "Zim"

"How do you know my name" screeched the Irken.

Instead of replying she just repeated his name.

"Wait I recognize that voice. You're the Dib-sister," he began.

"But that means I have been helping my enemy this whole time" he quickly screamed and before Gaz could say anything Zim left the chat and logged out of the game. Gaz having enough herself decided to log out.

After the incident she never returned to the game. It's not like she actually hated Zim she had just always found him to be an annoyance, but at that moment if he hadn't screamed and ran away, she probably would have continued playing with him. However it was for the best, because if Dib ever heard her say his name he would probably never leave her alone.

"You have been staring at me for more than half of this class human and I would prefer it if you stop,"

Gaz snapped back into focus and she was met with a cold expression from Zim. She returned his hostile glare and then quickly turned her attention to the board. It didn't bother her that he was back what bothered her was she knew Dib was soon going to freak out at the sight of Zim and she hoped she wasn't there for it. Although she knew it was unlikely to avoid him all day as the two shared a few classes together. One before lunch and one after it. She sighed and placed her head down on her desk. Gaz knew this was going to be a long day.

First period had ended and Gaz hoped to get as far as way from Zim as possible, but as it turned out, he was also in her second class. He once again reintroduced himself. This time instead of sitting next to her he sat up front. Even though the two barely spoke in the first period she was happy about this change as it let her focus on other things than the alien's reappearance.

However as the clock got closer to the end of the period she started to panic a little. Third period was next and that meant Dib. Gaz prayed so hard for Zim to not have the same schedule as her. When the bell rang, she left towards her locker. When the alien had past her she turned her head and watched to see where he was headed.

Her worst fears came true as Zim had just entered her third period class. She slammed her locker shut And slowly began her way to the next class. Upon reaching the door she stopped. Part of her wanted to walk away and deal with the consequences of leaving school than to face the storm that was behind this door. just as she was about to make her decision she could hear her brother's voice screaming something from inside the room. His voice was quickly replaced by Zim's.

Turning around Gaz had made up her mind she wasn't going to deal with this. She walked down the hallway and was about to get to the main entrance when suddenly she was grabbed.

"Excuse me Miss but you can't be leaving school during operating hours," she turned to see one of the school security guards. Before she could say anything he had pulled her away from the door and pushed her back down the hall and said "Now head back to class or you'll get detention."

If she had a pass on her she would try to dispute this but she knew she had nothing to get past him so she began her angry march back to class.

"Now where have you been Miss Membrane," questioned her teacher once Gaz had entered the class.

"Bathroom," she quickly blurted out.

"Well take your seat and make sure you don't take as long next time." Replied the teacher. Gaz glanced around and soon found the only seat that was open. To her horror it was dead smacked in between Dib and Zim. The two were giving each other death stares it only stopped once Gaz plopped down in between them. Zim quickly eyed the both of them before turning his stare to the board.

"Gaz," whispered Dib ." What do you think he's doing here and why now"

Annoyed Gaz quietly barked back, "I don't know why don't you ask him DIB"

Even though he could tell his sister was not in the best of moods he couldn't help but be paranoid in this situation and his paranoia had always made him a little more talkative.

"We have to be careful Gaz he's definitely up to something," he said as he stared at the alien.

"You're not being very quiet Dib-filth." Mocked Zim.

"And I recommend you back off," he continued with a more menacing voice. Dib growled at his nemesis.

"Never and I will reveal you to the world!" he shouted.

A smacking noise caught the attention of the two enemies and they both turned to the front of the room. The teacher had slammed a ruler onto her desk.

"Now that I have your attention Dib since you seem to want to talk to your friend, why don't you sit outside of class and wait for him."

"But Miss Regina-"

"Go! Now,"

Grumbling something to himself Dib gathered his stuff and started to the door. He could hear Zim chuckle behind him.

"If you want, Mr. Irken, you can join him"

Zim was about to break into protest, but decided it would do him no good and just glared at her.

"Good now class today we are talking about physics"

As the teacher continued to lecture the class Gaz slumped back into her chair and sighed in relief. With her brother gone she could have some peace and quiet before lunch.

"Why were you staring at me early today dirt worm. Are you and your disgusting sibling planning on something?"

Gaz ignored the Irken's question in hopes that he'd shut up. At first it felt like it had worked, but just as she was about to relax again Zim once again questioned her.

"I said why were you staring at me earlier"

Once again she did not return an answer

"Hmm... I didn't think you were as dumb as the Dib but it appears I was wrong."

"Don't compare me to him if you want to keep living,"

"So you can speak. Now tell me what I want to know"

Gaz rolled her eyes. She hated how persistent the alien could be. So knowing that he wouldn't stop asking she decided to tell him.

"In case you forgot moron, but it has been a whole year since our last encounter. And as your enemy I am curious as to why you are back."

"Then I will repeat myself. I recommend that you back off."

"Fine I don't care anyway."

"You will rue…"

Zim paused as he realized what she had just said.

"Hmm… I forgot you are easier to deal with than your brother."

Gaz found herself agreeing with him. Between Zim and Dib she found Zim to the easier one to be around, but this was by a slight margin. It wasn't because he less annoying in fact he had a way of being more annoying than Dib which was a statement in it's own right. However it was that they had more in common with each other and for that the alien got a pass in her mind.

Finally the bell rang announcing the end of the third period and the beginning of lunch. Gaz slowly gather her belong as to give Zim time to leave first in hopes that it would attract her brother's attention. The Irken had passed through the door and Gaz waited another five minutes before she left.

Her mood fell as she exited the room and saw her brother sitting on the floor. He looked up to see who was leaving and once their eyes meet Dib immediately jumped up to his sister.

"Gaz did he say anything to you? What is he planning? Why is he back?"

Gas simply smacked her hand into her face and Dib gave her a confused look.

"Do you really think he told me anything Dib"

"But you did question him right? Did he show any signs he was up to anything"

"No, I just want a normal day of school."

She began her way to the school cafeteria and Dib quickly followed.

"But G-"

"I said no Dib."

"He's almost killed you more than a handful of times though."

Gaz stopped her first cletched.

"Yeah, because YOU keep on dragging me into YOUR dumb fights! So why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone!"

Although he was a little sad at what he was hearing he knew it was true. He was the reason his sister was getting hurt.

"Fine I'll leave you be."

Dib stormed off towards the cafeteria and once he was out of sight ,Gaz, relaxed and started in the same direction. Unknown to her someone else had paid attention to their conversation. From his locker, Zim, stealthy shot glances at the earth girl. He knew the two dirt worms had disagreements from time to time. Once or twice he had even tried using this to his favor by getting the two to fight one another, but in the end the siblings always made up.

Moving away from his thoughts, Zim, press onwards towards the human food dispensary. When he entered the large room he began his search for a spot. His gaze settled upon the only table he could sit at. It's sole occupant was the fiery purple haired girl. Zim scratched his chin at the sight. The siblings always sat next to each other even when they had such disagreements. Seeing nowhere else to sit the Irken sat down at the opposite end of the table.

Gaz ignored the newcomer her focus solely on her Gameslave 9. Zim scanned the room for his nemesis and found the foul human sitting at another table, but more importantly the Dib filth was surrounded by other humans. Zim never expected this. In the years the two had been enemies both were outcast and had no friends, but in a year Dib had somehow manage change that.

There also seemed to be a benefit to this as it kept Dib's attention away from him. Usually by now Dib would be interrogating him or he would be constantly watching him. The Irken enjoy his new found privacy and with it he opened a metal box with the Irken symbol on top of it. The box resembled one of the human lunchboxes. It took the alien quite a while to figure out it was okay for him to bring his own food and now with no point of researching the humans he figured that he might as well bring something he could at least enjoy. Inside the box was few white sugar sticks.

Plopping one of the sticks into his mouth, Zim, turned his attention back to the Dib-Beast and began wondering how the Dib gathered such a group. As he was pondering he noticed that his enemy had started glancing over in his direction every once in a while. What could that infernal dirt worm be wanting. The Irken had only returned from hiding. Wait no he wasn't hiding he was planning. Yeah, planning their doom quietly.

This time when Dib glanced back, Zim, shook his fist at him, but to his surprise got no reaction from Dib. What could he be staring at if not him. Trancing Dib's gaze soon, Zim, soon found himself staring into Amber eyes. Had she been looking at him this whole time? Why? She already stated that she didnt care what he was up to?

Gaz stared at the stick in Zims mouth. She hadn't seen him eat much in the time the two had known each other. So she couldn't help but be curious now. The white stick he had stuck into his mouth reminded her of a candy called Fun Dip. Was this what Zim's people consider a meal? If so she wouldn't mind having that as a meal plan. Her thoughts were soon broken as a pair of black eyes met hers. Zim was eyeing her suspiciously. With a quick growl at the alien she turned her attention back to her Gameslave.

This human female was up to something and Zim didn't like it. Tired of her games Zim moved next to her.

"Look you stupid human. If you have something to say or your planning something confess now and I will ease your future suffering."

"I already told you I don't care."

"You say that, but your filthy gaze keeps landing on me. You're up to something and I bet it involves your pathetic sibling. Well know this, little Gaz, he can't protect you. You will-"

His words were interrupted as Gaz slammed her fist into his stomach. He didn't fall down like she had hoped as he managed to hold himself up thanks to the cafeteria table.

"I don't need anyone to protect me"

"You'll pay for that" Zim spoke as he stared at her. His gaze was sharp as a knife. However she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Back away from my sister Zim"

Dib had made his way over to them and now stood between the two. Zim just grumbled something and moved back to his side of the table. Dib turn to face his sister.

"If you want there's room at my table so you don't have to deal with him."

"Thanks but lunch is almost over and frankly it's your fault I sit by myself in the first place."

"Sorry I didn't expect your class have such a large group of kids interested in paranormal stuff. I just wished one of them believed in aliens." He said as he turned to glare at Zim.

"Besides your attitude doesn't help you either."

Gaz frowned at him they were just about to make up for earlier and he had to ruin the moment. She punched Dib and stormed off.

"See this is what I'm talking about"

After hearing no reply, like he expected, Dib but just shook his head and walked back to his table. He knew he was going to get it later, but for now he might as well enjoy the rest of lunch.

A few other students walking in the hallway jumped out of the way as they saw an angry Gaz marching down the hall. Everyone knew if she was in this kind of mood it was best to avoid her.

At her locker Gaz angry exchange her books. Who was Dib to tell her she couldn't make any friends? If anything it was everybody else's fault for not understanding her. Stupid Dib.

With a loud bang the locker was shut and Gaz proceed to her next class. The bell hadn't rang yet, but she knew that they were allowed to wait inside the classroom. Once in she picked her seat and waited.

Fourth period went by without a hitch as she didn't have to deal with Zim or Dib. Her walk between classes were short this time as the two were located across from each other. Once again she took one of the seats in the back and the bell rang as she got ready. To her satisfaction she only had to deal with Dib this class who sat down next to her.

The whole class went by without the two talking to each other. She enjoyed the silence, but became annoyed when she found Dib looking at her too often. Gaz knew that it was only a matter of time before he blew. Leaving class she could hear Dib's footsteps behind her and once at her locker he opened up.

"Look, I think you need to take Zim more seriously. He's a real problem!"

"He's your problem, Dib."

"He's the world's problem which includes you Gaz!"

"Why should I save a race too stupid to save itself? A race that doesn't even care about me?"

"I care about you"

"No Dib, like dad your in this for yourself. You need me to beat Zim and that's all you care about!"

A few of the other kids in the hall started turning their attention to the two fighting siblings. Dib's relationship with Gaz had become rocky over the years. She constantly isolated herself from him and their father. Why he didn't know, but he did care for her and it was hard for him to get it through to her. Her dislike for humanity though was something he was aware of and it was one thing he didn't like. The frustration of the situation had built up in him and before he knew it he said something he wished he never did.

"Sometimes I wish had a better sibling."

Dib gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth. Gaz had stopped moving her face emotionless.

"Gaz I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Leave me alone" Gaz had started to slightly shake.

"Gaz it was the heat of-"

Before he could finish Gaz punched him in the face causing him to fall backwards. By the time Dib looked up she had already dashed out of skool.

Gaz panted heavily her arms on her knees. She ran as far as she could in the hopes that Dib wouldn't find her, but she knew he wasn't that stupid and decided it was best to give her space. Unfortunately, she couldn't get his words out of her head. She knew he didn't fully mean it, but that didn't make it better.

Clenching her fist she glanced around for something to take her anger out on. Her eyes stop. It wasn't what she was expecting, but she knew that she could blow off some steam there. Most importantly Dib wouldn't think to look for her here.

She was staring at a small apartment complex squeezed in between two taller ones. Most people had already forgotten the strange green house that once claimed this location. Unfortunately for her she didn't have that luxury thanks to the owner of this building.

Back when it was still the strange green house, Dib, had started pointing out the oddities of the place. At first, no one believed him like always, but then something weird happened. Dib had gotten someone to question the house and that's all it took. In one night it was changed to fit in. Worst part was the guy Dib convinced fell for it as well as the rest of the nearby residents.

With her mind made up Gaz began her way to the door. The gnomes that once dotted this walkway had been replaced and with each step she took, she could feel the new defenses watching her. She couldn't fathom why he choose water sprinkler as he had a fear of water. He must of figured this was a better disguise.

Her trek to the door went unnoticed, which was strange. Usually by now the lasers would have started shooting. Placing a few knocks on the door Gaz waited. A few minutes passed and no one answered she sighed and turned around. Just before she could start walking the door krept open. Turning back she was met by red eyes. Why wasn't he in his disguise.

"What do you want?" hissed the alien

"Video games."


	3. Chapter 3

Zim stared at the purple haired human that had just pushed past him and sat down on his couch. Gaz began looking around Zim's base. The last time she was inside it was before it changed his base. She figured the inside would look still look like someone with bad sense of decor got a hold of it, but was surprised instead. The once crazy interior had been replaced with very basic style and although Gaz knew better it appeared to be a two room apartment. The one she was in doubled as a living room and a kitchen. It was a simple living room with only a couch, a rug, a tv stand that lacked a tv, and a large closet at the end. The other room was easy to guess thanks to the sign on the door reading Zim's Room. Her eyes settled back onto the alien before her who appeared to be angry.

"I don't know what you think your doing, but you are not welcome here foul earth spawn. If you don't leave now I will remove you by force."

"I told you I'm here to play some games so why don't you calm and get over here so I can kick your ass."

His antenna began to twitch.

"You want me to calm down but you're here threatening me?"

She shook her head. Even though Zim's English had greatly improved over the years he still had problems in some areas like expressions.

"As much as I would like to hurt you it's not what I meant. I want to beat you in video games."

She then held a controller out to him. Zim raised a brow at her. The fiery human and her brother were up to something and Zim had no plans on falling for it. Not only had she been staring at him all throughout the day, but when the humans notice he was getting suspicious they faked an argument and now they were trying to bug his base. A smirk crawled across smiles Zim's face as he pressed a button on his right wrist. S small holographic interface appeared and with quick movements from his fingers he began a scan. Turning his attention back to the Earthling he could see she had became annoyed with him just standing there.

"Look if your just going to stand there them I'm going to play by myself."

Putting the controller down she turned her focus to her Gameslave. A faint beep brought the Irken eyes down to his display. Nothing. This couldn't be right he thought to himself as he ran the scan again. After another minute delay it beeped again and the results were still the same. No Dib and no strange devices. It was just her and that Gameslave.

Out of the corner of her eye Gaz spotted one of Zim's fingers. Unfortunately before she could stop him the Irken had pressed the power button.

"What the hell Zim! I was fighting a boss"

Zim ignored her and instead opened a draw on his TV stand. What he pulled out made Gaz eyes twinkle with excitement. In his hands was a sleek black game console with the words Gameslave Omega on top. She couldn't believe he had one. When it came out she wanted to get one, but her father wanted her to play less video games these days and refused to get her one. While her brother kept saying he would get it later.

"You have an Omega" she said barely hiding her excitement. The alien continued ignoring her and placed the console on top of the stand. Afterwards he reached back into the drawer and pulled out two controllers followed by a device that looked like a TV remote. Once back at the couch he took the seat next to her and thrusted a controller into her hands which Gaz greedily took.

"Hey moron not only didn't you hook it up, but you're also lacking a TV"

Zim glared at her as he pressed a button on the remote and Gaz once again found it hard to hold in her thrill as a seventy five inch TV emerged from the wall. Wires began to snaked out from behind it and hooked themselves into the game system.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Zim finally broke it.

"Are you going to choose a game or what, worm?" he growled.

Gaz turned to him with a questioning look. Having a slight idea at what she was going to ask he simply pointed to the open draw. The girl got up off the couch and crouch by it. She was surprised at his selection of games it wasn't as small as she thought and better yet it was diverse. He had everything from fighting, shooters, strategy, rpg, and even some simulation games. With in a few minutes she made her choice.

Super Mega Street Beatdown flashed onto the screen as Gaz slouched back into the couch. Although she had yet to play this game she did have experience with many of its prequels. Which made saved her the time of having to learn combos. In only took a few seconds for the two had set up a match as they skipped through the games menus. She chose the character Brick who was an endurance fighter. Meaning she would start the match with health advantage. Zim reacted to her choice by choosing Knuckles a character with higher damage output.

"Get ready to lose, noob."

A smirk grew on Zim's face. He knew his opponent was tough, but she was underestimating him. In the months he became obsessed with video games he had played them twenty four seven with only a few breaks. One of his many accomplishments was becoming the top player in the very game they were playing.

The countdown began and soon the gamers heard their cue as the narrator shouted fight. Like lighting the two began rapidly pressing buttons. Gaz grunted as Zim got the first hit in, but she quickly counter attacked landing one herself. However Zim's character began to let loose a fury of blows leaving Gaz on the defense. She noticed the speed at which her health bar was depleting. If it continued like this she would lose in a matter of seconds. With intense focus, she began to study Zim's moves. She had to find a break in this relentless onslaught. Her bar was now down to a quarter of its original and time was running out.

Frustration started to pour out of her as Zim began his chain attack again. Just as he was round up this time she saw what she was looking for. Slightly before the final part of the combo was a half second break. It wasn't much, but to Gas it was all she needed. With a quick peek at her health bar revealed the dire state she was in. For now it was pointless for her to use the gap. Zim's position in the match was far ahead of hers and she would be revealing the fact that she knew about it.

The round time limit was reached and Zim was declared winner. Gaz growled and Zim's smirk grew wider. The two still refused to talk to the other and they waited in silence for the next round to start. Gaz preferred it this way as it allowed her to focus more easily, but more importantly it was still very weird for her. Zim wasn't exactly a friendly person and neither was she, however here they were. Playing video games. Together.

"Round Two! Fight"

Tired of being on the defense last round Gaz switched into a full on offensive approach and to her delight she found another weakness in Zim. He was a terrible blocker. Nonetheless she couldn't let up because if she did, even for a second, Zim would be able to get back into the game. Thanks to his lack of defense this round was over quickly. It wasn't flawless as Gaz hoped as the Irken had got a few lucky hits in, but in the corner of her eye she could see he wasn't happy with the results.

As the replay of Zim defeat play a slight cracking noise caught her attention. SHe turned to her opponent his antennae were twitching again and the controller he was holding now had a small crack in it. Realizing he was being stared at he turn to her and glared venomously. Gaz cracked a slight grin at him and turned back to the screen. With the game now being tied it came down to the third round Gaz stared intensely as the final countdown began.

"Final Round! Fight!"

The two went at each other with the ferocity of a tiger. To her displeasure Zim had smartened up from the last round he was now blocking more of her attacks, however thanks to the gap in his combo Gaz was able to get in enough damage to keep up. As a result neither of them found themselves with a distinctive lead. They were always just a single hit behind one another. The stalemate continued until Zim broke away. There was only one hit left in both of their health bars and now there was an uneasy space between them.

Fear of making a mistake had gripped both of them. The two stayed on their side of the screen. They watched as the clock slowly ticked away. Unable to take anymore Zim rushed forward and pressed his final button. To his horror, he realized that he had hit the wrong one. Instead of making a quick attack he had grappled. Unable to watch his mistake unfold the Irken turned away from the screen.

"Player one wins!"

Zim froze. He had won? Turning back he watched as the replay started. His character rushed forward and attempted the grapple and the Irkens eyes widened at what he saw next. Gaz had anticipated him going for a quick counter or punch so she decided to crouch which allowed Zim to grapple her.

The Irken rocketed off the couch while his arms jolted into the air.

"Victory!"

He settled his gaze onto the Earth female when he got no reply. Her mouth was agape as she continued to stare at the screen.

"See, worm baby, you will always lose to me. I'm more superior in every way including playing these video games."

Gaz finally broke out of her shock and with gritted teeth muttered.

"Rematch."

"Eh, what was that?"

"I want a rematch." She said more demanding.

"Oh, wish to lose some more. Well I'm happy to put you in your place, little Gaz"

"You only barely won"

"I still won."

"Whatever just start up the next match."

With a grin on his face he set up the next match. It took only a few seconds for them to get into another match as they wasted no time in the character selection screen. Zim jumped into the fray once the match had started, but shortly found himself on the defense. His efforts to stop her assault ended poorly as he lost the match with only doing half of her health as damage. Upset at the events the Irken glared at his opponent. Gaz didn't pay him any attention and continued her intense stare at the TV.

The second round went no better for Zim. Every time he tried to start this combo the human attack him at the right time and before he knew it his health bar was almost gone. Switching to a defense stance didn't work either as she kept stunning his character. The match was over quickly again and Zim found himself losing two to zero. This time Gaz was the one with a smirk on her face while Zim was left frustrated.

"See that's how you beat someone"

The Irken sat quietly as his antennae twitched madly again. A few seconds past and Gaz rolled her eyes at the twitching alien.

"What can't handle that you lost to a human"

"It's not over yet filth. We're still tied in wins." He replied fumingly.

"Not for long," the girl huffed back.

As the night went on the two became locked in an intense tug of war. Their matches varied between close calls to complete blowouts and the victory insults began to fade away as they focused more and more on each match.

Currently Zim was in the lead as they started their thirty first match and the Irken found himself slightly impressed at the human's endurance. He found most humans couldn't focus this long let alone stay up this late. Now that he thought about it the Earth female's reflexes were also surprisingly good. No one else on this game could even keep up with him, but she somehow manage to. His thoughts were brought to an end as a ringing erupted from the girl's pants.

Gaz quickly reached into our pockets and pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened at what she saw. First it was midnight and second Dib was calling her. With a heavy sigh she answered the phone.

"Gaz where are you!" his voice was full of worry.

"I'm on my way home Dib so stop caring. I just got lost in something."

She wasn't ready to completely forgive him, but she knew ignoring him more would cause a panic and that usually end with their dad getting involved.

"I will be back in thirty."

"You want me to pick you up?"

Her eyes darted over to Zim. The Irken paid no attention to her as he put away his console. There was no way she could tell Dib where she was. It would only make things worse between them.

"No that won't be necessary"

"You sure? It's pretty late out I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

With that she hung up. Sure this time of night was a problem for most people, but those people were usually the ones inside the city. Zim's base however was on the outer edge of the city. She quickly gathered her Gameslave and started to the door saying nothing to her opponent. Zim however wasn't going to let his victory be a quiet one.

" Let tonight be proof of your pathetic chances against me!"

The Irken stood triumphantly a menacing smile adorned his face. He had made sure to place himself in front of the human in an attempt to force her attention into him. Gaz however was not going to take any of his snobby attitude. She quickly grabbed the alien and pulled him close.

"Listen here you freak! This isn't over yet! I'll be back and next time you won't find yourself lucky!"

Zim batted her hands away.

"Get your filthy hands off me."

With one last glare Gaz pushed Zim out of her way and left. Immediately upon the door closure, Zim, ran back over to the remote and activate the computer. The screen flickered to life. A feed of his front yard was on it, but more importantly the purple haired human. The Irken watched her fiercely. Maybe she knew what he was scanning for earlier and decided it was best to plant the device outside. Even though his scans came up with nothing he couldn't trust a human. Let alone one related to the Dib beast. The girl never stopped once and before he knew it she had disappeared from the screen entirely.

Satisfied Zim shut off the display and decided to continue what he was working one before the angry human bothered him. Unfortunately before he got to the lab he found himself thinking of her and in a few seconds he began pacing back and forth in his living room as more thoughts poured into his head.

Why did I let her in?

She let herself in, but then why didn't I throw her out?

Why did I entertain her?

Did I feel like I owe her for stopping the Dib from killing me?

No, impossible I owe no one!

If anything I got away because she was too weak to kill me!

Then it must be the...

The Irken's hands shot to his head and he screamed. He didn't want to admit the truth, but it surrounded him. His shouting only kept it back for a few seconds however it quickly encased him again and his antenna dropped down.

The night air nipped at Gaz as she walked down the sidewalk. Soon she would be back at her house and like she predicted the night was uneventful. The only thing that bothered her was her own thoughts. Thanks to her idiot brother she had to forfeit and when she got home Dib was only going to be giving his normal half hearted apology. Which was nowhere near enough for the pain he had caused her.

As she turned the corner her house popped into view. Dib's voice already played in her head. Maybe there was a chance he went to bed? It wasn't likely as he had a habit of being over protective of her as if he cared for her, but she knew the reality behind it. It was a way to feed his ego. With a heavy sigh Gaz march towards the front door.

She had successfully crept silently into her home and with a quick glance around she spotted what she was avoiding. The TV was on and playing an episode of Mysterious Mysteries. Her brother sat nearby with his focus solely on the screen. All Gaz had to due was sneak up the stairs and into her room. Her plan was shortly ruined. As she placed her foot down onto the first step a loud creaking echoed. Dib immediately looked over and when he confirmed it was her he jumped off the couch and dashed over to his sibling. Gaz wanted to run upstairs and just lock her door, but knew if she didn't get this over with now he would continue bothering her.

"Gaz, you're home! Look I'm sorry about what I said. It was a terrible thing to say. Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?"

"Fine, now leave me alone" she replied darkly.

Before anything else was said Gaz turned, dashed up the stairs, and entered her room. Once inside she made sure to lock the door behind her. Usually she took a shower before bed but thanks to how late it was she had to skip that routine tonight. So instead she quickly changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed. As she laid there her mind kept thinking of Zim. He had tried and almost succeeded in killing her more than a handful of times over the years, yet tonight the two sat down five feet apart and play video games. What made it even worse was the fact that she actually had fun.


End file.
